Tears and ashes
by Bechloefanficlover
Summary: Beca has been bothered by nightmares about her haunting past lately. The past that keeps her from opening up to the right people. But when she falls in love with a certain redhead, she has to move past it. Not everyone will support them though...
1. Ch 1 (Who died?)

Tears and ashes

Ch.1 (Who died?)

It felt like the funeral came straight out of a movie. A man I have never seen before in my life and will probably never see again, is reading from the bible about how lord giveth and taketh away, it's raining and the dark clouds are shading the sunlight, everybody has the same black umbrella and the most important character of the story (or in this case: me) is turned with their back to the crowd, crying and staring at the wooden casket with some flowers thrown on it. "I wasn't ready to lose you", I say as I put down the umbrella and let the raindrops hide my tears….

4 months it had been since the auditions and as Chloe had predicted, Beca and her became close friends really fast. Beca had been feeling rather confused about their friendship. She just feels so different when she's around the redhead and it's difficult not to smile whenever they are together. The brunette leans back on her elbows as she listens to one of her mixes. Her headphones cover some of her beautiful brown hair and are connected to the laptop next to her. She's so caught up in her music that she doesn't sense a certain ginger squatting next to her and saying her name. She doesn't want to scare the DJ and just gently lays her hand on the girl's shoulder. Beca jumps anyways and quickly takes her headphones off. "Hey Red, what's up?", Beca closes her laptop and puts her stuff in her bag. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Just wondering if you want to go get lunch before rehearsals in the auditorium.", Chloe takes a lock of the brunette's hair that was in her face and puts it behind the girl's ear making Beca feel tingles.

They walk to the diner called 24/7 Barden and order the usual. Beca always eats a cheeseburger and some fries which she shares with Chloe. She drinks a black coffee in the morning, but in the afternoon it's usually Coke or Iced tea. The waiter doesn't even have to ask what Chloe orders since everyone at the diner knows that the ginger is the only person at Barden university that eats the one non-fast-food dish on the menu: meatloaf. Before she knew Beca she used to drink tea, but now she has switched to coffee with lots of milk, but no sugar and in the afternoon it's a strawberry or chocolate milkshake. They eat for about 10 min and then chat and drink their drinks.

When they are all done, they decide to take the long way to the auditorium and talk some more. Beca never really was a talker, but it just feels so much easier when she's with Chloe. It doesn't feel annoying or awkward and she's really interested in the redhead too.

When they arrive at the auditorium, Aubrey is there as the only one, waiting for the rest. She always is about 30 minutes early, but she doesn't seem to mind. "Hey Chlo!", she goes over to the redheaded girl and hugs her. Then she glares at Beca and they both give a small smile that they don't really seem to mean, "Midget.", Aubrey says with a greeting voice and nods to the tiny girl who in return rolls her eyes and says: ¨Always a pleasure Blondie.", Aubrey stares at her with narrow eyes for a few moments and then turns around to write todays `to do list` on the board.

After a lot of cardio, Aubrey bossing the Bella's around and Chloe trying to teach everyone a ´simple dance´, everyone's wrecked and the captains decide to let them go. It's already dark out and some of the girls walk home together, but the DJ wants some silence after the tiring training and says goodbye to all the Bella's.

Beca is on her way to her dormitory when she hears a whimper nearby. She follows the sounds that seem to be coming from an alleyway and finds a male student forcing a girl against the brick wall and pulling her hair back so he can kiss her neck. She's squirming and trying to escape, but he's stronger and holds her in ways she can't fight. Tears are running down her cheeks, from her chin to her neck and she keeps moving her head away from his face and to the brick wall. His hot, dirty breath reeking of alcohol making his victim sick. She's crying out for help and asks him to stop and to please let her go, but her voice is raspy and soft and every time she tries to shout, he throws her against the wall harder and puts his hand on her neck letting her know that he's the boss of her. "If you just stop trying to get away, this would be a lot easier for the both of us. Okay babe?", he says with a gravelly voice and grins starting to reach for her chest when Beca throws herself at him and tries to pull him away from the girl. But the boy is way bigger than she is and gets pushed away so aggressively, that she hits her face against the other wall cutting her lip and getting a hit to the head making her right eyebrow bleed. She holds her face in pain, but picks herself up again trying to ignore the fact that there is blood streaming down her forehead. Her ribs hurt as well, but she can still move her body without stabbing pains in her chest, so they're probably not broken. The young man is assaulting the other girl again, so Beca takes this as her shot. "Hey!", she shouts at him. He lets the girl go and twists his body far enough to see the brunette, "What? Do you want more?". Beca walks toward him and punches him right on his nose. He stumbles back and whines holding the painful area and looking at his hand seeing blood stream down the ball of it. Beca is lucky since he's obviously drunk and thus easier to fight. "You little bitch! You broke my fucking nose!", he shouts. The girl that Tom was groping has now turned around and leans her back against the wall unable to move and watching the boy run towards the brunette. He tries to punch her, but he was sprinting at her and lifting his arm in such an obvious, drunken way that Beca simply just takes a step to the side and ducks her head a little. Tom still feeling dizzy from the punch and being under the influence, almost falls, but catches himself and turns around to try again. When he turns though, he immediately finds the smaller girl punching him once more on the right side of his jaw. The bleeding young man takes a few decoordinated steps and falls with his head against the cold bricks. Beca makes sure he's passed out and then rushes to the young woman, still frozen. She just has a few little scratches on her face from being pushed against the wall with such force, but other than that, she's okay physically. When sure she's okay after asking her a few questions, she takes out her phone and dials 911.

The paramedics did not only take the assaulter to the hospital to fix _him_ up, but took Beca with them as well. The punches fractured her hand. Her wrist is luckily not broken, but it still needs to rest and her knuckles are damaged and bleeding, so they gave her bandages to put around it and extra ones to change every day. They cleaned the blood of her lip and face and stitched her forehead. Her ribs took a big hit, but they aren't broken or fractured. She does have a big bruise on her abdomen and it still hurts when she even softly bumps it against objects.

After a couple of hours she is ready to leave the hospital and just wants to check on the probably traumatized young woman. She doesn't know how the creep is doing, but she obviously doesn't care. A police officer had questioned her about what had happened and the brunette had told him the full story asking how the girl was doing. "Physically: she's gonna be fine and just has some scratches on her face and bruises on her body. But emotionally… she's gonna take a few days or a week if needed, off from college and work and stay with her parents for a while. That boy assaulting her was her ex and apparently on his way to apologize and fix their relationship, but when they met outside her dorm in the alleyway, she had turned him down a couple of times and asked him to leave. He had way too much to drink tonight and wasn't thinking clearly, so instead of letting her go, he slammed her against the wall and was gonna do who knows what god awful things if you hadn't shown up.", the officer pats Beca's shoulder and in return the girl smiles softly, "And that horrific boy is gonna get the deserved punishment don't you worry about that.". Beca feels a stinging pain in her hand and gently holds it with her other one. She tries to hide the grimace on her face, but the officer can see it. "You threw some mean hits there kiddo. Where'd ya learn that?", Beca's head shoots up and her eyes widen. Calming herself and trying not to breath heavily she says: "I did MMA as a kid and I guess that stuff just stays with you forever.", she forces a closed mouth chuckle and the officer laughs with her. "Well you did a great thing protecting that lady and you'd make a fine part of our squad.", he writes down some notes on his pad while Beca is still processing what he just said to her. "You mean… the police?", the officer nods, wishes her the best and then gets up and walks out leaving Beca with a very confused face.

Beca had called Chloe and asked her if she could come pick her up. She was now waiting outside the hospital when seeing the redhead run towards her with a worried, but also relieved smile. "Becs thank god you're okay!", the ginger pulls her friend into an embrace quickly letting go when she hears Beca inhale sharply and remembers that she probably has some serious injuries after the recent events. "Oh my god I'm so sorry. Your hand must really hurt.", she curses at herself for being so stupid and reckless and Beca can see that so she gently leans forward and turns her head, so Chloe can give her a soft hug. "It wasn't my hand btw, I have some bruises on my stomach. They´re small, so it's all good. Just don't jump at me like that for a while.", they both chuckle.

They walk towards the parking space behind the hospital while Chloe is asking all sorts of questions. Beca who's about to tell Chloe what had happened stops talking in the middle of her sentence and stands still when she sees her dad next to his jeep. "You called my dad?! Chloe!", Beca turns to the redhead. "I'm sorry. It's just… when we were on the phone and you said that you were in the hospital with police, I didn't know exactly how bad it was and I got nervous and I didn't know if I had to call someone. I remembered that your dad works at Barden so…", Chloe defends herself, but it doesn't seem to help and Beca just gets angrier. "That doesn't mean you call my dad! You know what, just go!", Beca walks towards her father's jeep. "I just wanted to help.", Chloe's eyes start to fill with tears. She's shocked that Beca would react this way. "Well I don't need your help, so just back off!", when she turns around once again, she sees how Chloe is on the verge of crying and feels bad. She shouldn't have shouted, but the words were already out there. "Dad I-I can explain.", she tries to tell him what happened, but he doesn't wanna hear it. "No Beca save it! You got in a fight again and you could've easily stayed out of it and call the cops so _they_ could handle it! You are not above the law and you are not an officer, so will you stop trying to 'make justice'.", her dad opens the door for her and slams it close.

Chloe tries to figure out in her head what he meant by saying she got in a fight again and how she's trying to 'make justice'. She calls Aubrey and asks to come pick her up. on the ride home she doesn't say a word and the blonde captain worries about her best friend gazing out the window and softly sobbing.


	2. Ch 2 (Going for a walk)

Ch.2 (going for a walk):

The next morning Aubrey gets up to make breakfast and finds her best friend on their couch with dried mascara on her cheeks.

When they came home last night Chloe asked her to just leave her alone for a while and so Aubrey fell asleep studying last night while her best friend was watching chick flicks about friendship which explains the crying.

She tiptoes to where the redhead is sleeping and puts her hand on her shoulder gently shaking it.

Chloe slowly opens her eyes and rubs them feeling her face and the dried tears mixed with her make-up.

"Hey Chlo, how are you doing?", Aubrey walks to the kitchen and starts to make a cup of tea.

"I don't know… I mean, I can't believe she would get so angry at me. all I wanted to do was help and I still don't really understand why she got so upset. I just wish I could go back and I never would've called her dad, but it seemed like the right choice at the time.", Chloe yawns and stretches.

"And even if it didn't work out, it wouldn't matter cause we don't need that stupid dwarf anyways. I think I'm gonna throw her off the squad!", Aubrey smashes the milk carton on the counter and looks at the milk she spilled, "Shit!", she says and Chloe jumps a little at the sudden spill.

"Aubrey you can't just decide to throw her off the squad. First of all: we're CO-captains and second of all: it's not like she did an unspeakable thing. She'll come around. She just had a terrible night and I didn't exactly make it better. I'll make it up with her and when I do, you have no choice but to leave her as part of the team.", Chloe grabs her phone and Aubrey sighs knowing the redhead is right.

10 years ago:

Beca lived in a beautiful, big house with her mother (Sasha), her father (Evan) and her little sister (Lili who on that evening was 5 years of age). Their house was near a beach and every night they had to spare that wasn't freezing cold, they went there and watched the sun go down. The best nights were those in the summer vacation. They had all the time of the world and the beach had a nice summer breeze replacing the icy wind from winter. Sometimes the children went alone and sometimes Sasha and Evan would come with them and they'd stay a little longer to sit around a campfire and make s' mores. Their dad would play the guitar as their mother would sing all the songs she knew. Dad would sing too, but only if it was a duet and his wife needed a singing partner. Sasha had the most beautiful and soft voice Beca had ever heard and she would watch her mom with wonder every time she sang her personal favorites: 'Dream a little dream of me', 'Ain't no mountain high enough' or 'Kiss me'.

Beca wakes up from the buzzing of her phone and sees 5 messages from Chloe. It was 1 in the afternoon and she had slept really long because of the dizziness from her head. She considers looking at the texts, but she's not totally ready to talk to her crush yet. She was a real ass the last time they saw each other and she hated herself for getting so angry. Chloe never could've known that her relationship with her dad was so bad and was just trying to help her out.

She sighs and holds her head with her good hand. The pain from the night before was annoying her.

"What's up white girl?", Kimmy Jin says and Beca looks at her surprised.

"M-me?", the DJ points to herself and KJ rolls her eyes.

"No the other white girl in this room.", she sighs and Beca gets confused.

"Sorry, it's just… you never really speak to me. I mean, this is probably the most you've said since the first day we met.", she sits up and smiles at her roommate. She had sort of given up on the Asian girl and her ever becoming friends, so this little conversation was nice.

"Yeah well, that girl you saved yesterday is actually a very good friend of mine and she told me all about what you did and the hits you took for her. Anyways, what's up? That sigh sounded depressed as hell.", KJ seems legitimately interested and Beca doesn't really have anyone else she wants to talk to about this since her go-to person was Chloe, so she gives in and starts telling her roommate about what had happened with her crush. After a while of the brunette talking and the Korean girl making an awful lot of eye-contact, there's finally silence.

"Wow, you are so in love with that girl.", KJ says and smirks when she sees Beca blushing.

"I didn't say anything about that!", Beca tries to act normal but fails royally.

"You didn't have to.", Beca can't believe how cool Kimmy is being about this and how she just guessed that Beca had a thing for the redhead, "I know I have a very good lovedar", she states like she heard Beca's thoughts.

"I gotta go to class, but I'll be back in 2 hours.", the brunette's roommate opens the door and wants to leave, but turns around once more and whispers: "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone and just a piece of advice: friendship is really important and key to a good and healthy relationship, so just apologize for the screaming.", she closes the door and Beca is left with a lot of thoughts and the feeling like she's dreaming. Apparently, KJ has a lot to say, but where did it all come from?

She looks at the text messages:

Chlo: Hey Bec, I'm sorry for what happened last night and I just want you to know I'm not upset with you and I really hope you come to rehearsals cause even Aubrey says she needs you there.

Chlo: Rehearsals are in an hour and I hope you come. We can go to the diner after if you want.

Chlo: You're not replying, so I'll take that as a leave me alone.

Chlo: Just know that I'm really sorry and I didn't mean to do anything that would come out bad for you.

Chlo: Get some rest. You need it.

Beca had closed her eyes for just a few minutes but woke up five hours later. Kimmy probably got home and thought it would be best to let her rest in quiet and left again. She was late for one of her lectures and she also had missed the Bella rehearsal. She cursed at herself for being that stupid and not setting an alarm. She couldn't see Chloe now. She just skipped a rehearsal and Aubrey would most definitely kill her, but it's not like anyone could really get mad at her since the people of Barden gave her a free week, so she can get some rest and support.

Stacie had come by yesterday to help her with taking her make-up off and putting her hair in a ponytail, but now when she wanted to go for a walk she didn't feel like calling the tall brunette and just went with her hair still in tied up, no make-up on, wearing a long coat to hide the fact that she was still wearing dirty sweatpants and a very over-sized T-shirt and walking on flip-flops cause she couldn't get her shoes on. At least it's getting dark out. She thinks and grabs her earphones.

When she gets to the part on campus where she punched the douchebag, she turns around and walks into the other direction. She can't go back there yet and feels a bit uncomfortable.

She jumps though when she sees the tall ginger girl headed her way.

A huge dilemma bothering her: she could have an awkward conversation or she can run towards the alleyway where she saved that girl and feel very uncomfortable and even still have the possibility that Chloe had already seen her.

Beca was thinking about it for too long and just when she was about to run towards the creepy alley, she heard someone shout her name.

"Beca? Beca!", she pretends like she didn't hear the ginger because of her music and picks up the pace a little.

"Beca wait, please!", the brunette wanted to run, but that would look suspicious and her whole act of 'I can't hear you' would've been exposed, so she let herself get caught up with by the now running Chloe and soon felt a hand on her shoulder stopping her.

"Oh, hey Chlo", she acts like she didn't just basically try to escape her and takes out the earphones she had in.

Chloe is breathing heavily and puts her hands on her back stretching it a little making Beca giggle.

"You alright there Red? You'd think all the cardio would help huh?", Beca smirks.

"Yeah I just eh-", she breathes in deeply once more and continues talking, "You were walking really fast and I couldn't keep up.", they share a moment of silence and both look at the ground not knowing how to start apologizing, but surprisingly enough, Beca begins.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry about screaming at you. It was completely unnecessary and you were just trying to help. My dad and I.. we just- we fight a lot and I knew this would upset him because of something that happened in the past and I didn't want to get into another big fight, but you couldn't have known that since we haven't really talked about our pasts yet and-", she gets cut off by two arms very gently wrapping around her waist and a chin on her shoulder.

Beca returns the hug and smells Chloe's amazing scent. Like one of those vanilla milkshakes at the diner.

They pull away at the same time, but Chloe holds onto the very shy girl's hand.

"I'm sorry to Becs. I should've asked you if you wanted your dad to come to pick you up, but I got stressed and I do stupid things when I'm stressed. Anyways, I'm just really glad we're friends again. Even Aubrey said she missed your nuisance at the rehearsal." They laugh and look into each other's eyes for a few seconds, but soon realizing what they're doing and looking away.

"This is gonna sound really weird and stupid", Beca lets go of Chloe's hand thinking it might sound less creepy if she's not holding it, ", but I can't really do anything because of my abdomen still hurting lots and my hand fractured, so could you maybe help me change into something other than these god awful dirty clothes and put on new bandages?", they both giggle and Chloe takes Beca's hand again walking towards the brunette's dorm.

It's dark out, but there's enough light coming from the street lanterns to create two shadows close enough to each other to almost be one.

As they move forward, another shadow appears behind them and reaches out their hand to the brunette's shoulder…


	3. Ch 3 (Dazed and confused)

Ch. 3 (dazed and confused):

A hand reaches out for their shoulder and lands on the brunette's coat.

"Beca?", the girl turns around and sees a familiar face frowning down at her.

"Dad?", Chloe turns around as well and sees the tall, dark-haired man frowning at them.

"What are you doing here up so late and why on this part of campus after all that's happened?", the girl wants to explain herself but doesn't get a chance.

"Sir, that would be my fault. I thought it'd be good for Beca to get some fresh air, so I took her out for a walk. I realized this wasn't the best route across campus, so we were just about to walk somewhere else.", Chloe just crams out and Beca watches her with wide eyes not believing how easily the redhead just lied to her father knowing how bad she is at it.

"Oh, well in that case. Yes, it's very good to get some fresh air, so thank you for accompanying her. The idea of her alone at night still frightens me a bit.", they smile at each other, but his smile fades when he looks down and sees the two girls holding hands.

"You've been quite close, the two of you I mean.", Beca looks at their hands and quickly let's go.

Chloe is confused about the sudden loss of contact and holds her elbows to keep herself warm.

"It's best that you go now, Rebecca. I don't want you to stay out too late. Even with your… friend here, Chloe it was?", her dad asks and the ginger nods," it's not safe.", he puts his hands in his pocket and shivers.

They head off and Evan goes into the opposite direction not wanting to make things more awkward than they already seemed to be.

"Wow Red. I didn't know you had it in ya", Beca smirks.

"Had what now?", Chloe intertwines their hands again but feels there's still some discomfort on the Brunette's side.

"You just lied to my dad with a straight face. I'm impressed, you were amazing.", Chloe smiles brightly and all uncomfortable feelings seem to have gone up in smoke again.

"I'll always lie for the people dear to me whenever needed.", she winks and Beca looks down blushing a little.

They arrive at Beca's dorm and Chloe wants to open the door for them, so the brunette doesn't have to struggle with her hurting wrist.

"Give me the key, so I can open the door. You shouldn't have to do that.", the redhead holds out her hand.

The DJ reaches for the right pocket in her coat and she frowns feeling a sting in her fingers and knuckles but gets hold of the key.

"I can do this it's fine.", she grunts multiple times and gets annoyed when her left hand can't get the key in the door.

"Just let me do it", the ginger says feeling bad with hearing Beca hurt.

She gets closer to Beca and puts her hand on the brunettes. She likes being close to the girl. Beca's always had a nice warmth radiating from her, but not once did she have sweaty hands. She also liked the fact that the girl would blush intensely when the ginger came so close. It made her feel like one of those popular girls in high school who'd make the boys in the hallways drool all over them and she'd forget how she really felt about herself.

Beca felt tingles on her skin from where Chloe took over the key and looked down grinning. The redhead noticing this smiled to herself and opened the door.

They walk inside and Chloe casually throws her jacket over the chair behind Beca's desk.

She sees Beca struggle once more with getting of her long coat and she rushes back to the DJ to help her.

To get the coat off her shoulders she needs to get their faces close together and lingers for a moment when they're so close she can hear the brunette's breathing getting heavier. She gets a confused feeling like there's some attraction there, but hushes it away and calls it a girl crush 'really normal for girls to have'.

She steps away and throws Beca's coat over hers.

Both not feeling like sleeping yet, they talk for what feels like ten minutes, but when they look at the time, nearly an hour has past and they decide to get some rest.

"Just grab a tank top and pajama pants. They're on the right side of my closet", Beca says and the redhead finds blue pajama pants and a grey tank top.

"Here you go.", she says as she sits down on the bed next to Beca and lays out the set.

"So here comes the weird part, but I can't really get my clothes off without pain, so I'm gonna need you to take off my sweatpants and T-shirt and help put on my PJ's, but I guess it's not that freaky since you've already seen me naked.", they both giggle to lighten the tension.

"lift your arms", Chloe says and Beca does so.

The redhead slowly lifts the T-shirt that the brunette is wearing and Beca feels tingles all over feeling herself getting hot.

"Holy shit Beca these are not just some small bruises!", she really softly lays her fingers on the girls' abdomen, but it still seems to hurt which she can see on Beca's face and stops.

"I'm fine really." Beca says trying to look like nothing's wrong.

The ginger helps her put on the tank top and helps her get off the sweatpants. She tries not to stare at Beca's body.

Even though she's not into girls and she has already seen her naked she doesn't want the brunette to feel uncomfortable or she won't trust her with this stuff again.

"Can you change my bandages too?", Beca hands the other girl new bandages and tape.

Chloe takes off the old bandages and gasps. Her hand is bruised badly and the knuckles are torn and have dried up blood on them.

"Oh my god, Becs… your-your hand", the brunette giggles a little at the shocked expression on Chloe's face.

"Geez Red I know it's bad, but that's the second time tonight. Don't worry about it. I heal quickly.", luckily Chloe knows how to put on bandages on someone else because of her studies in becoming a veterinarian and it feels way better than when Stacie tried doing it and they first fell off and the second time was so tied it hurt really bad.

Chloe looks up at Beca's stitches on her eyebrow and gently strokes the skin around it with her thumb to see how they did it.

"If you're afraid of them taking it out, I can do it if you want. We practiced a lot in class and I'm kind of a pro now.", Chloe offers and the injured girl smiles even though she's not scared at all, she accepts the offer.

When the DJ is sitting on her bed in PJ's, Chloe is ready to leave and walks to her coat.

"Wait!", the smaller girl says and the tall girl smiles before she turns her head knowing what she's about to be asked.

"Will you please stay?", they've done it before and both can't deny the fact they sleep way better when they're in the same room.

"Kimmy isn't coming tonight, so you can take her bed if you want. I have a lot of tank tops and some old sweatpants somewhere.", the ginger walks to the closet and just gets the tank top.

"My legs are too long for the sweatpants so they're not really comfortable. Is it alright if I go without?", Beca shakes her head knowing she'll just stammer if she opens her mouth, "And I need my cuddle buddy, so Kimmy's bed will be empty anyway.", she takes off her clothes and puts on the tank top. Beca acts like she's not even looking and grabs her phone for distraction.

When she puts it away, she sees Chloe walking towards her and crawling in bed next to her.

"Oh wait, hold on", she sits back up and from under her tank top takes off her bra.

Beca's face gets even redder than Chloe's hair and she quickly looks away.

She puts out the light and feels the redhead moving closer to her. An arm wraps around her and pulls her in. Two knees touch her hind-legs and soft lips press against her neck making Beca shivers and feels goosebumps as she melts away in Chloe's arms.

When Beca wakes up at around 6 AM like she usually does, she finds a certain redhead has turned in her sleep and they are now facing each other.

She looks at the beautiful girl for a while and then kisses her on the forehead softly wishing she could tell her how much she loved her as more than just friends.

Chloe moans a little and then opens her eyes just enough to see a blurry brunette.

"Hey", she says with a sweet voice and moves down a bit so she can lean forward and put her head on Beca's chest.

She hears the girls' heart beating faster and smiles widely.

Is it me or did she kiss my face?, Chloe thinks and tries to remember if this was a dream or in fact the thing that woke her up.

Her thoughts get interrupted by the girl she leans against: "As much as I'd love to just stay here and cuddle… I have classes to attend and I like to get up early for our long breakfasts, so if you don't mind, I'd like you to help me get dressed.", Chloe gets disappointed, but is also very hungry, so she helps Beca get up and get dressed.

"Oh shit… I'm guessing by the way you normally look you don't know how to do smoky-eyes?", Chloe actually does but shakes her head and grins.

"Well I think, and don't get me wrong cause I love the dark thing you normally have going on, but I think you look very pretty without any make-up and you might as well go without it for a day.", she's standing behind Beca who's looking in the mirror and takes the Brunette's hair putting it behind her shoulders.

Beca just wants to turn around and kiss her, but instead enjoys being close to her in this way.

When Chloe has finished doing Beca's hair, Beca turns around forgetting how close Chloe's behind her and standing very near the other girls' face feeling the tension between them getting bigger.

Without thinking she leans in and kisses Chloe putting her lips on her best friends gently, but with passion.

Chloe's confused at first, but it just takes a second for her to feel how right it is and returns the kiss just as passionately.

The ginger moves Beca towards a wall pinning her against it, but making sure she's not hurt and they feel each other getting hotter not knowing what the hell is gonna come next, but not caring at all.

Beca can't believe what's happening and just as she was thinking it, there's knocking on the door.

Omg I-", Beca mumbles and clears her throat on her way to the unexpected visitor.

Chloe follows wanting to see who's there.

Beca opens the door, "Hey, what are you doing here?".


	4. Ch 4 (A mistake)

Ch. 4 (A mistake):

"Hey, what are you doing here?", Beca still in trance because of what happened just seconds before she opened the door looks up at Stacie smiling back at her.

"Well, I thought I'd check on ya and see if you need help with anything. Also to be fair about to try and convince you to come to rehearsals, but I see you two patched things up.", Beca looks behind her and sees an equally tranced Ginger trying her best to smile as a normal human being would, but ending up looking like a psycho killer clown.

Beca looks a little closer at Chloe and herself and sees that they look exactly like two people that just hooked up. Chloe's lipstick is now more around her lips then on them and her hair is all messy just like Beca's. The Brunette's clothes are shifted and she looks like she just rolled out of bed. They both look frisky, but to prevent things from looking even crazier she (just to be sure) wipes her mouth a lot before she turns around realizing that they would be busted even more if she had Chloe's red lips printed on hers.

"Okay, so what the hell is going on with you two? You look like I interrupted some crazy lovemaking.", their eyes widen and Chloe just stares with her mouth open not able to say anything, so Beca jumps in.

"Yeah well, we fell asleep last night with our clothes on and Chloe's a messy sleeper, so I rolled off of the bed and now we both look frisky. We were just about to fix our looks a little when-", Chloe cuts her off and takes over: "When you knocked on the door and now here we are hehe", she chuckles dryly and scratches her throat.

Stacie knows exactly what a hook up looks like having experienced too many to count and had seen the red on Beca's lips which is still a bit visible and now on the brunette's right hand, but decides it's about time those two get together, so she doesn't want to push anything.

"Well alright if you say so. See you guys at rehearsals.", she leaves and Beca closes the door.

"So ehm, about you know… that.", Chloe starts to say, "That was just in the heat of the moment right? I mean, it didn't mean anything. Just you know, two friends kissing…", Beca turned with her back to Chloe closes her eyes feeling the ginger's words stab like knives and leaving an ache. Still, she turns around with a fake smile.

"Uh, yea… yea just a kiss. It didn't mean anything… You should probably go to your dorm to get ready for rehearsals.", Beca says in a cold voice. Chloe hates herself for being so harsh about it.

"Oh, okay.", Chloe says as she grabs her jacket. She walks towards the door but stops right in front of it.

"Are you sure you'll be fine? I mean, I can stay and help you get ready or-", but Beca feels anger bottled up and she doesn't want to say something stupid.

"Just go.", she says in a slightly angered voice. She sighs calming herself down: "I'm fine, just go.", Chloe frowns and tears up a little. She opens her mouth to say something, but nothing comes out, so she just opens the door and leaves.

As soon as the door had closed Beca sat down on her bed and cried. At first feeling sad, but soon feeling anger again and when she stands up she walks to her desk and kicks it as hard as she can.

Her head starts to hurt and she feels dizzy so she decides to stop and lays down. She falls asleep and gets woken up by a Korean girl with a glass of water.

"Hey, white girl. You looked kinda dehydrated and sad, so I got you water and chocolate I had hidden under my bed. You want some?", she hands the brunette the water and a candy bar and Beca takes them and smiles. Their friendship was weird, but she was thankful that they didn't ignore each other anymore. She feels the skin under her eyes feels sticky from dried tears.

"So what happened with Chloe?", Beca chokes on her water and puts the food and water down.

"How…did you know?", she gets a little scared and looks around for cameras.

"No I don't have cameras in our dorm, but I do have eyes and anyone with a little bit of sense can see that this is a heartache. So please just tell me what happened and I can give you my comfort skills you are so lucky to have access to now.", Kimmy sits on the bed and takes a piece of her own chocolate.

"Well, miss. Psychic, Chloe and I had a moment. I mean, I thought so, but then she told me it didn't mean anything and left.", Beca takes a sip of her water trying to hide the tearing up in her eyes, "I guess I just thought I could finally tell her how I felt, but then she told me it was in the heat of the moment like it's just some stupid friend thing girls do sometimes.", Kimmy hands her the bar and Beca takes a big piece.

"I know it may not mean anything, but when I saw the way she looked at you during that chick flick she made you watch… that wasn't I love you and let's kiss in a friendly way. That was omg I'm gay for you let's suck face. Also, I have never heard about friends 'just' making out. It would make sense if you guys were playing spin the bottle with a group of people, but the way it sounds to me, it was two confused kids trading saliva.", Beca laughs and tries to hold in the water she just sipped.

"Really? Trading saliva, suck face? Romantic!", Beca softly hits Kimmy on the shoulder. They talk for a while longer and the brunette is happy that KJ and she are starting to become really good friends. When the Korean girl leaves for a party, Beca is left alone to her thoughts and thinks about what she can do to make her friendship with the ginger normal again.

Chloe didn't wanna go home, so she took a walk around campus. When she started to get hungry she remembered that Aubrey had made pasta the other night and had left-overs, so gives up her walk of sorrow and decides to bury her face in pasta instead.

She opens the door to her dorm finding Stacie and Aubrey making out on the couch.

"Oh ehm… hi. I can go away again, so I don't ehm… interrupt.", the redhead says as she uncomfortably opens the door again.

The two quickly jump off of each other, "Oh no that's fine. We just thought you would be at Beca's for a while.", Bree says as she gives an angered look to the brunette who shrugs her shoulders.

"No… I- I did something stupid and now she hates me again.", Chloe's eyes start to fill up and she hangs up her coat. The two girls get up and walk over to the sad redhead and hug her from each side.

"Oh honey.", Stacie wipes away a tear on Chloe's face, "Whatever it is you've done, I'm sure she doesn't hate you for it. She could never hate you. You two are so close and cute it makes me barf.", the ginger gives Stacie a small smile.

"But I really fucked it up this time. I don't know how she could ever forgive me.", she gets out of the hug and sits down on the couch.

"So what is it you did?", Aubrey sits down next to her and takes her hand.

"I don't know if I can tell you this. It may make the situation even worse.", Chloe says and the tall girl sits down on her other side.

"Or, we might be able to help and come up with something that might make it better.", Stacie says as she already knows what this will probably be about.

Chloe sighs but realizes she's not gonna get anywhere by just sulking again.

"Alright, but you guys have to keep this a secret, cause I don't even know what it means.", they both aca-swear on it and Chloe continues, "Stace, before you went to Beca's dorm to see if she needed help, we had a moment… a 'kiss your best friend intensely' moment.", Aubrey gasps and Stacie just grins knowing she was right.

"It didn't mean anything! It was just in the heat of the moment and it meant nothing more."

"Look Chlo it's no big deal. You're into men and women, so what? I think we've all noticed the way yall look at each other. That's not just friends, that's exactly how I look at Aubrey when she has that sexy bitch face on at rehearsals.", Aubrey doesn't know whether to feel attacked or complimented about that comment, so just lets it slip, "You guys are clearly made for each other and if you felt really good during that kiss, then that has to mean something.", the brunette shocked Chloe and she starts to really think it's true but snaps herself out of it.

"No. No, I'm straight. I've always been straight and one kiss with Beca doesn't change that. all I felt was love for her as her best friend and now she probably hates me too much to be that too."

"Then go to her and at least apologize.", Aubrey says, "And I don't even like Beca, but I get how she might feel right now and she needs her bestie. Just go.", the blonde hands Chloe her jacket and the ginger takes off.

Beca tries to work a little, but she can't focus on her work with all these thoughts about her crush.

Theirs knocking on the door, so she closes her laptop and opens it.

Chloe on the other side holds two milkshakes and a bag with burgers in it, "Hey.", is all she can get out as she's quite nervous.

"What are you doing here Chloe? I'm not really in the mood for hearing an apology about our 'mistake'.", the redhead looks down and asks if she can come in. Beca doesn't want her to but feels like she has no choice and opens the door enough for Chloe to walk past her.

The ginger sets down the food and drinks on Beca's desk and turns around seeing Beca frown at her.

"Look Beca, I didn't want to lead you on like that. I really didn't mean to make you feel like this, but I just need you to know that I still love you so much, just not in that way.", Beca scoffs and Chloe sees she's tearing up

"I didn't mean it like that either, it just upset me that you ran out on me saying it meant nothing which made me feel like I mean nothing to you.", Beca says softly and Chloe feels her heart tear a little. She quickly walks to the girl and holds her.

"Beca Mitchell, I don't care what you think. You mean so much more to me than you'll ever know. I love you!", they hug for a while and a tear escapes both eyes.

"Can we please eat now?", Beca asks through her tear. Chloe chuckles and sniffs. She gets the bag from the desk.

They talk the whole night and eventually fall asleep in each other's arms.

One night as Beca and Lili went to the beach, they decided to play hide and seek. Beca was the seeker and she started counting as her little sister ran to go hide.

"10", Beca shouted hard enough for her sister to hear. Lili saw a few bushes in the distance and decided she'd be safe there.

"9", Lili hears behind her and speeds up to be sure she'll make it in time.

"8", the bushes are getting nearer and Lili almost falls trying to get there.

"7", Beca peaks through her fingers seeing which direction her little sister runs in.

"6", Lili has reached the bushes and dives into them trying not to get hit by thorns.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1", Beca counts faster as she has lost her patience and opens her eyes.

"I'm coming to get you!", the small brunette says jokingly and runs towards the leaves her blonde sibling has disappeared behind.

"Liiiliii?", Beca sees movement in front of her and sneaks up on the creature.

For a moment everything's quiet…

"Aaaaah"

The scream slowly fades away but is still heard echoing in Beca's mind. She quickly sits up and breaths heavily.

"Becs?", Chloe opens her eyes and sits up as well.

Shit, she's still here, Beca thinks and turns to the redhead who now turned on the light.

"Are you okay? You're all hot and you look like you've seen a ghost. Nightmare?", the brunette just nods and Chloe gets up to get a glass of water.

"No, let me do it. I wanna wash my face.", Beca holds her back and gets up herself.

She feels a wave of dizziness wash over her and has to close her eyes and find balance with her arms.

"Becs just let m-", Chloe tries to say but gets cut off.

"I just st-stood up to fast.", Beca mumbles and tries to move, but her body seems to have gotten heavier and when she leans forward she feels like she's gonna fall.

"Chloe I don't feel so good.", the brunette says as she tries to keep herself up.

She lifts her foot a little with all the power still in her and doing so feeling so weak in her legs that she collapses and feels a hit against her right cheek.

All the noise around her seems to dampen and the last thing she sees is a blurry hand reaching for her head…


	5. Ch 5 (The scheme)

Ch. 5 (The scheme):

Beca slowly wakes up and as her eyes adjust to the brightness of the sunlight gazing through the blinds, she inspects the room around her.

When she starts to get all her senses back, she feels something in her left hand. Chloe had fallen asleep holding it and was now resting her head on the hospital bed.

She strokes the redhead's wrist with her thumb and quietly whispers her name, "Chloe? Hey Chloe, wake up.", the ginger groans and looks up. when she sees who woke her, she seems to be wide awake immediately.

"Beca! Are you okay? How do you feel? Wait let me alarm a doctor.", she presses the button and turns to ask more questions, but Beca just lays a hand on her cheek.

"I'm fine and ehm…", she drops her hand realizing how it may come across after their 'inconvenience', "it's nice of you to stay here.".

"Well of course. We're still best friends.", Chloe sits back down. Beca feels a sting in her stomach from hearing that, but is glad they're friendship at least is doing better.

The awkward silence disappears when a nurse comes in to check on the brunette.

"So, Beca Mitchell. How are you doing today?", she says as she checks the board stuck to the bed and makes some notes in her notebook after doing physical check-ups.

"I'm okay. Nothing weird in specific.", Beca sits up straight in her bed.

"Well we didn't find anything.", the nurse goes on, "Which is what worries us a bit. We'll keep looking, but as long as there's nothing found and no explanation of what happened, we'll have to let you go home soon. We think it may have something to do with stress or sleep. If you had some challenging events happen to you recently, it can become like an overdose to your mind and eventually body in ways it just can't handle. If you don't sleep much or at all and you have stressful things happening around you, it can attack your health. You'll have to rest when you get home. Sleep a lot, eat well and healthy, get fresh air and have someone keep an eye on you every day.", the nurse checks a few more things and then leaves.

"I know we're not in the best place right now, but I would be honored to take care of you.", Chloe smiles at Beca and the brunette nods.

When they get informed they can leave, Chloe helps pack Beca's stuff and they head back to Barden.

A few days go by and all injuries seem to have healed. Beca is allowed to get up and do stuff again which is just in time for the acapella party tonight.

They dress as slutty as they can and warm up their voices since they're going to a karaoke bar.

Chloe is wearing a blue summer dress with her hair down in waves and Beca has black jeans on with a white blouse that has the top buttons open and her hair is up in a loose bun.

Beca feels uneasy most of the evening seeing a dark-haired dude lurking at Chloe.

"Hey Chlo, there's this guy staring at you. Do you know him?", Beca tries not to sound jealous or interested but fails and Chloe smiles wide.

"Oh, he's just my ex. We dated for two months when I found out he had cheated. Now he comes to every party I go to, to get me back.", she says in an irritated voice which makes Beca a little happier.

"Normally I just make out with the first person I see so that he has to go away eventually, but now he just thinks I'm a slut and that I have too many one-night-stands with rando's.", Beca feels devious for even thinking of this, but it is a good plan.

She takes Chloe away from the group to talk: "I know this is gonna sound weird, but believe me when I say I've moved on and I don't want that anymore. If you want him gone for good, we can do a little something I used to do with my former friends. We make him crazy enough so he never comes back for more.", the redhead shoots up an eyebrow in anticipation.

"We act like we're in a relationship and make him super jealous. We'll make him leave and if he tries to get you again you can just say you're not straight anymore. It's the perfect way to push him out of your life.", Chloe smiles and agrees.

"And we don't have to kiss or go any further than just a little bit of playful flirting I promise. I just wanna be sure you don't get bothered.", Beca says with a caring face and Chloe pulls her into a hug.

"Let's go nuts!", Chloe pulls Beca by the arm and drags her to the bar.

"Alright, so what is our strategy?", Chloe seems way too into this, but Beca likes it and she chuckles.

"Well, I feel like you should choose. I have two options.", Chloe nods signaling that she's curious.

"1: the protective bitch. In this case, I would be the bitch and you would be my date. Every guy you smile at and every small flirty thing you do, I will yell about and beat up anyone that gets in the way. We pay some big man here to help us. He will make a move on you, you will not turn his offer down and I will come in and beat him up. we pay him to fake being hurt really bad and then when we get to Tom and he tries to do anything, I will just stare him down and he will run like a puppy dog.", Chloe is impressed but does think it's a little much for a mission like this.

"But what if the bar owner calls the cops?", Chloe asks and Beca looks back to the bartender serving their drinks.

"This is Rob. He's an old friend of mine and the owner of this club. He knows my little schemes when he sees them.", Chloe gives Rob a hand and takes a sip of her drink.

"And what if Tom fights back?", Chloe takes another sip of her drink.

"Well yeah there is a chance that might happen, but I guess we'll be fine as long as Rob watches. I guess it's not a perfect scheme, so maybe I should tell you about 2?", Chloe nods excessively completely loving this new side of Beca.

"2: the flirty fuckgirl. This one is a lot easier and a lot safer. I basically just become very flirty and try to 'get in your pants'… not really though.", she quickly adds and then rolls her eyes at herself, "I'll be so clingy and flirty that Tom has to notice at some point. When he does, we can drop the bomb on him and he'll stay away from you.", they decide to do option 2 just for the higher safety level.

After they've downed a few more drinks, they're both ready to get started.

"So, I guess after tonight I will know how it feels to be mingled by none other than Beca effin Mitchell.", Chloe chuckles after saying it and Beca blushes.

"Let's begin.", Beca says getting back on the scheme, "First I'll need your consent for anything. I won't go too far I promise, but I just wanna be sure you're 100% okay with this.", Chloe nods and they start.

Since they're both on barstools, it's easy to turn to each other and immediately be very close.

Beca sees that Chloe laid her left arm on the bar which is perfect for her to make the first move.

She waits till she sees Tom watching and then gently strokes the redhead's arm with the back of her hand. She traces her fingers all the way up to Chloe's hair and plays with it a little. Not one moment breaking eye contact both staring into each other's blue eyes.

Chloe is surprised at how she's already feeling it and that Beca is way better at this than she imagined.

"I'm just gonna talk about nothing to make it look like we're in a conversation.", Beca says and Chloe nods not getting any words out.

The brunette now leans in putting Chloe's hair to the side and whispering in her ear: "Sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable.", she says quietly.

"No, no you're fine. I-I kinda like it.", Chloe whispers back and Beca smirks.

"Act like I said something funny.", Beca says and Chloe (surprising the smaller girl this time) immediately chuckles softly in a very seductive way.

Beca leans back and they both smile at each other with puppy dog eyes.

"I guess we're both very good at this.", Beca says and they laugh.

Tom has definitely been watching and is feeling some anger boiling up.

He walks up to them and they both turn to him grinning.

"What's up Tom? Come here to try and get me back again like you do every year?", the redhead is playing it very well and Tom looks really angry.

"Who's this Chloe?", he asks in a keen voice, "One of your many hand-me-downs?", the brunette wants to get up and punch him, but Chloe stops her.

"Beca.", the ginger says pausing for a second to look at the brunette and grabs her hands, "My girlfriend.", just hearing her crush say those words makes Beca melt into her hands.

"You're what!", the guy shouts in whispers while looking around if anyone else is listening.

"You heard me. After dating lots of assholes like you, I thought I'd try something new and turns out I'm into girls.", Tom loses it now and starts rambling about how he doesn't believe a thing they're saying. The DJ is not having it anymore.

"Alright that's enough Douchebag. She doesn't want you. You gave the best thing you could have in your life up for a night with some skank. You don't deserve her now. Hell, you never did. You're just a basic asshole who thinks he owns the world. If you would've opened your eyes sooner you would've seen how precious this amazing woman is and you would treat her with some fucking respect. You hurt her, you still do and I can't just watch and see it happening, so if you don't mind I'd like to get back to my lovely date instead of wasting any more time arguing with you.", Beca sits back down.

Chloe looks at her with her mouth and eyes wide open and so is Tom.

"I still don't believe you.", he says knowing just how to push the right buttons, so to prove him, Chloe grabs Beca at the collar of her blouse and pulls her into an intense kiss. When they both let go, with loss of all words, Tom is already gone. Chloe feels weird and for a second she realizes something, but her thoughts get interrupted by a yell.

"Oh-m-aca-gee!", they hear behind them and see all the Bella's with drinks gasping and cheering.

"No no no, guys it's not what it looks like!", Beca starts and explains what they were doing.

"Yeah right.", Stacie says nonchalantly, "That snogging was way more intense than my casual hook-ups.", she feels Aubrey's eyes burn in the back of her head, "That are now in the past!", she adds.

"Seriously guys, don't be weird about it. This was just to make a stupid ex go away and that kiss was to make it look more real. It didn't mean anything.", Beca disappoints all the Bella's with this news and they go back to the dance floor.

The brunette goes back to Chloe who looks really sad.

"Hey, what's going on? Why are you so sad all of the sudden?", she asks her, but Chloe just smiles again and hides the fact that this time it was the other way around. This time, she felt something and it meant nothing to Beca.

Chloe is fairly drunk and Beca is just about sober enough to know what's going on. They're rambling on about bullshit subjects.

"You know I love you right?", Chloe says out of nowhere and Beca giggles.

"Yeah, of course, and I you too.", the brunette takes a sip from her drink.

"No, you don't get it. I looove you.", the redhead says exaggerative and uses her arms to show how much.

Beca almost spits out her drink laughing and takes the one in Chloe's hand, "Alright I think you've had enough for tonight.", when she reaches to take the booze out of the ginger's hand, the girl pulls her arm away and moves her head forward quickly enough to place a kiss on Beca's lips.

The kiss deepens for a second until Beca lets go and Chloe looks really shocked at her own action.

"Omg. I- I have to go.", the taller girl says with tears in her eyes and stumbles off.

"Wait Chlo!", Beca kicks herself for kissing back. She really fucked their friendship up now.


	6. Ch 6 (A cut foot and a broken heart)

Ch. 6 (A cut foot and a broken heart):

"Wait, Chlo!", Beca runs after the redhead.

Chloe doesn't pay attention to what's around her and she's still very drunk, so running isn't really making her feel better.

She bumps into someone and immediately turns around to apologize, realizing the someone is Tom, "Sorry I- oh.", she says. Tom grabs her by the shoulders and gets her closer. He's obviously wasted and not in his right mind.

"Just take me back baby. Please! I shouldn't have banged that chick.", He says pouting, but the ginger doesn't care at all.

She tries to loosen his grip and get away until she sees Beca and freezes.

"Chloe! Stop, please!", the brunette shouts and Chloe panics not knowing what to do.

"You're not really gay. That was all just an act to make me jealous right?", Tom asks grinning and the girl he's holding looks around one more time.

Everyone's looking at them with anticipation.

"She's gay?!", a random girl in the crowd whispers and suddenly all Chloe hears is the gossip going through the circle of people around them like a spreadable virus and there's only one way to terminate it.

The redhead grabs Tom's neck and pulls him into a kiss.

Beca's heart drops and suddenly she feels physically nauseous. Her eyes start to tear up and not wanting to be seen, she runs towards her car.

Struggling to get the key in the door, she throws it on the ground and kicks the wheel which hurts her more than the rubber.

"Shit!", she curses and bents over to pick it up.

"Need some help?", Jesse saw her rage and walks over.

"No, Jesse. I'm fine.", her voice still full of emotion.

"You're not and yes you do.", he says as he gets the key and opens her car door.

"So what's up?", he puts a hand on the girl's shoulder quickly getting it off when he gets dead-eyed by her.

"Just leave me alone alright. I don't need your sympathy.", Beca gets in the car ready to leave, but Jesse stops her again.

"Becky, I've known you long enough now to know when you're hiding your true feelings, so why don't you do me a favor and just get it over with.", he runs to the other side of the car and quickly gets in.

"Well first of all: you don't know me at all cause you just called me Becky which everyone knows I hate and second of all: I still haven't figured out if you're an ass or not, so do me a favor and get out of my car!", she doesn't look him in the eye, but instead holds on tight to her steering wheel and looks at her still bruised hand.

"Sorry… I just thought you needed a friend and I've been wanting to be a good one for a long time. I'll leave you alone.", Jesse grabs the handle of the car door ready to leave when Beca stops him.

When she puts her hand on his left wrist to stop him, she feels a flood of emotional pain shiver through her body and lets her walls be broken down. She starts to sob and feels like she's getting smaller.

"Come here.", the guy says and pulls her to his body. They hug in silence for a while when eventually the girl moves away and wipes her cheeks with her index fingers.

"God I- I'm sorry Jesse. I don't want you to see me like this.", she sniffs and looks away feeling ashamed.

"Like what? All you're doing is letting out the feelings you've been pushing down for probably years. That sensitivity, those tears… they only make you more human. They make you beautiful cause now I can see everything you are. Everything besides the cool DJ I already knew. This doesn't make you weak Becs.", the brunette boy says and Beca feels a shock in her body hearing: 'Becs'.

"That is what she calls me?", Beca says and looks him in the eyes.

"Who cal-", Jesse tries to say, but Beca kisses him before he can finish.

When Chloe wakes up she's in an apartment she doesn't know. She examines the room but finds no clues to find it out.

A guy walks into the room in nothing, but a towel.

"Morning.", he nonchalantly says and he walks toward the kitchen.

"Good morning?", Chloe's still confused as to who this person is.

"Oh, we didn't have sex if that's what you're wondering. I'm just a friend of-", but Chloe already knows what name he's going to say and cuts him off.

"Yeah, okay. Well great meeting you, but I really have to go.", she conveniently has some clothes on that she's just gonna have to return sooner or later and walks out the door with the rest of her stuff she could find.

When she closes the door, she realizes what has happened and what she had done in her drunken state last night. She doesn't even want to get home to change. She has to get to Beca now.

Lili screams when she sees Beca spotting her and runs away laughing trying not to get caught by her big sister.

"I'm right behind you!", she says loudly to give her little sibling the creeps. The blonde girl just keeps laughing out of pure joy and makes a few turns to get rid of her chaser.

When Lili is out of sight and Beca has to stop to catch her breath, she realizes they're at the other end of the big bushes and on the other side is the beach they're not allowed to go to.

Mother always said bad people go there and there's a lot of litter.

"Lili?! Come back! We have to go back to the other side!", but this time no one responds and she gets scared.

"Lili!", she starts running again until she gets to the bad beach.

The small girl is sitting on the sand with her back turned to Beca.

"Lili?", she walks up to her sibling and sees her sobbing and holding her foot which is bleeding heavily. A broken beer bottle next to her with a sharp piece sticking out of the sand. Beca freezes for a few seconds and freaks out a little bit trying not to cry and stay calm for her sister. Her mom always told her to put pressure on wounds to stop the bleeding, because she herself is very clumsy and needs to know how to take care of herself. She takes off her scarf and puts it around the foot making one simple tie.

"Lili can you stand up for me?", Beca asks, but the girl shakes her head and keeps crying.

"Okay, okay then try to get on your knees or at least a little bit up and climb on my back.", she turns her back to the hurt girl and feels her climbing on her back. With all the strength she has, she stands up and runs back into the bushes.

They get to the house and Lili rings the bell since she has both hands free.

Sasha opens the door and when she sees what's wrong she immediately takes Lili inside.

"Evan! Come down now!", she shouts to her husband upstairs, "Beca what happened?!", she's fairly angry for some reason.

Beca finally starts to cry now that her mother is taking care of Lili, "We were just playing hide and seek and she ran into the bushes, so I ran after her and we got to the bad beach. She stepped on a piece of broken glass.", Beca is getting more afraid seeing her sister upset like that and her mother seems scared as well.

"Dammit Beca I told you to stay away from that beach! You're supposed to look out for her and now you let something like this happen!', Beca starts to cry more and just wanted to help.

Evan is finally down and says he wants to call an ambulance, but Sasha thinks that's an overreaction and tells Evan to get the car ready.

"Honey, they'd be here way faster. She's bleeding quite rapidly. I don't want things to get worse.", Evan is still holding the phone, but he can't change his wife's mind and runs to their car.

"I don't know how long it'll take, but don't expect us back soon. I'll call you when we're ready to go back home or if she has to stay.", Sasha kisses the man on his cheek and gets in the car quickly starting it and racing of…

…..

Beca slowly opens her eyes seeing she's in her own dorm. She hears Jesse next to her snoring and moves his arm off of her body. He makes a few sounds but doesn't wake up.

The Brunette girl looks at her phone hoping to see a text from Chlo, but there's only one and it's from Aubrey.

Aubrey: I know what she did to you yesterday sucked, but I can't find Chloe. Do you know where she is?

Beca: No.

She's doesn't want to respond with anything more than that and throws her phone on the bed ignoring the flood of text messages flowing in.

Forgetting that Jesse was still on the bed, she had thrown the phone on his chest and he was waking up.

"Shit!", she whispers and quickly gets her jacket running out of the door.

Jesse is now fully awake hearing the door close with a quick swing.

Chloe is still on her way to Beca's dorm when she sees the girl herself running from it.

They meet up halfway, but the brunette is obviously not ready to talk and rolls her eyes wanting to ignore the redhead.

"Becs I know you don't want to talk to me right now and what I did was really mean, but you have to know I never meant to-", Chloe tries to apologize, but Beca steps in,

"To what? To hurt me?! Wow, original Chloe I haven't heard that one before!", she yells at the taller girl.

"Becs I just want to a-", Chloe tries again, but Beca is not having it,

"You just wanna make up, be stupid together and then hurt me all over again! I'm not someone you can just toss around! You need to sort out your shit without me cause I'm done helping you find out what the fuck this all is!", the brunette feels herself getting emotional and wants to go, but this time Chloe doesn't let her.

"What the fuck this all is? You tell me. I don't even know why we're having a fight!", Chloe wipes a tear off her cheek as soon as it falls.

"Oh, so suddenly you've forgotten what all of your mistakes?!", Beca's anger is back and she pushes away the tears.

"Enlighten me!", Chloe says in a sassy voice.

Beca starts talking, but thinking about everything that has happened changes her mood and she speaks in a soft voice, "Chloe I-… from the moment we first met, I've had at least a crush on you. After a while when we became close friends, I knew it was more and I also knew you didn't feel the same cause you were the one hanging out with all those random guys and I had to watch you be happy with them. I had given up on anything happening and was almost ready to move on when my feelings took over that morning and I kissed you. I thought that would be the end of us until you kissed me back. I was so fucking happy.", she swallows her tears and lets out a shaky breath, "And then you told me it was a mistake. It meant nothing. I wanted to just avoid you forever, but I can't get you out of my head, so I pushed my feelings aside and tried to forget what happened. I even helped you by playing your fucking girlfriend, which I wouldn't have done if I knew it would come crashing down like this. Everything was fine. Then you, you kissed me! of course I kissed you back and yes I will admit that was a mistake, but for you to run off to that douche ex of yours and kiss him knowing how I felt about you and making me confused like that again, is something I can't forgive.", Beca sighs and finally lets a painful tear roll to her chin.

Chloe is shocked and felt a stab with every single word, but before she can say anything, Jesse runs to them.

"Hey why'd you leave like that?", he asks and sees the girls both crying, "Sorry… I'll wait in your dorm.", he says to Beca and leaves.

"Jesse?!", Chloe says hurt when he's gone and Beca rolls her eyes.

"Really? You can say that to me? Just- don't talk to me. Ever.", the brunette leaves while Chloe just stands there not knowing how to move and her body entirely weak…


	7. Ch 7 (Maggie)

Little side note:

thank you for reading up to this point. I wasn't too happy with the last chapter, but I guess that happens sometimes. I hid a little bit of one of my fav musicals: The last five years in there and took one sentence from one of the songs, but had to stop myself after that cause it started to sound very musical-ish 😊 You can comment if you found it! I hope you enjoy this chapter and any comments (good or bad) are welcome, so I can learn!

Ch. 7 (Maggie):

Chloe watched Beca go to her dorm and eventually had to leave herself.

She closes her jacket because she's cold and then realizes it's not actually hers.

"Shit.", she whispers. Now she has to go back to that asshole's apartment to give him his clothes back. Although, are these even his clothes? When did he get so slim and girly? she thinks and looks down at what she's wearing. Normal jeans and a (what seems) girls T-Shirt. She didn't realize before, cause she wanted to see Beca. Her face gets sadder, but she tries not think about it not wanting Tom to see her so vulnerable. She'll cry when she gets home.

She stops in front of the blue door she ran out of an hour ago and hesitates for a second, but then knocks.

The same guy from before opens up and smiles at her sweetly.

"Hey. Come to bring the clothes back?", he asks.

"Yeah, is Tom here? I kinda hope not, but I need to get my dress.", she tries to look behind him, but he's blocking all view of the dorm.

"Well I don't know who Tom is, but if he's hot I'd like his number.", he chuckles, "As I tried to tell you this morning, I'm Maggie's friend.", he puts out his hand and Chloe takes it with a confused look on her face, "Andre… and this is the part where you say your name.", the redhead snaps herself out of it and says: "Chloe. Who's Maggie?", she lets go of his hand.

"I am.", a British voice behind Andre says. He steps aside and a beautiful blonde waves at the ginger.

"Thanks for bringing my clothes back so soon, but I didn't expect it, so yours are still in the washing machine. Come in!", Maggie seems very bubbly which is nice at this moment (and way better than Tom).

Chloe walks into the room and Andre closes the door.

The Britt walks to the kitchen, "Do you want anything to drink? Tea, coffee, water?", Chloe shakes her head smiling friendly and examines the room she's in some more.

"Oh please, sit down.", She says looking over her shoulder and seeing the redhead stand a bit awkwardly, "So who's this Tom you were talking about?", Maggie says and walks to the couch with her own cup of tea.

Andre sits down on a chair nearby, "Right, who's Tom and is he gay? Cause I swear to god, sometimes it feels like I'm the only one at this school. Sorry, don't mean to sound desperate.", he rolls his eyes at himself and Chloe and Maggie chuckle.

"Tom is my ex and trust me ehm… Andre, even if he were gay, he's not worth your time.", the ginger says.

"I'm guessing that's why he's your ex?", Maggie puts down her tea. Chloe nods and there's a small moment of silence.

"So, how did I end up at your place?", the redhead asks.

"I saw you kissing that guy who I'm guessing is Tom and a brown-haired girl run away bursting into tears because of it, so I kinda figured that out and then after she was gone the crowd around you guys got less interested and I got a better look at you seeing that you were trying to pull away and he was forcing himself on you. At first, I thought someone else would do something, but no one did, so we helped you out and brought you to our dorm.", the blonde explains pointing at Andre and herself, "We would've taken you back home immediately or to one of your friends, but you were pretty out of it and Andre the giant here had to carry you.", they all laugh and Chloe thanks them for their help.

"Hey, I just wanna say that… well, I know what it's like having a guy do stuff to you like that and if you ever need to talk or just anything at all, I speak for the both of us when I say: we're here.", Maggie says putting her hand on Chloe's.

"I appreciate that and I'm happy we got to meet out of nowhere even when considering the bad circumstances, but I really do have to go now. Is it okay if I come back tomorrow to get my dress?", Chloe gets up and walks to the door.

"Yeah sure see ya tomorrow.", the blonde says and after a goodbye from Andre as well, Chloe leaves.

Jesse and Beca got back to her dorm and are now sitting on the bed.

"Are you okay?", Jesse asks, but Beca doesn't answer, "Look, I know you're angry and all and that your thing is to push people away at moments like these, but I've only been here to help. I'd appreciate it if I of all people didn't get the silent treatment.", the guy puts his hand on the brunette's leg to assure her that everything's fine, but she moves away and turns her head to the other side.

"Becs seriously?", Jesse gets a little angry.

"Don't call me that.", Beca simply says still turned from his eyes that are now burning through the back of her head.

"Don't call me that?! Yesterday you jumped me just because I said it and now you act like I hurt your feelings.", he moves closer to her and hopes she turns, but instead, now she gets up and sits down at her desk.

"I really don't fucking get you! I thought that after yesterday you'd realize that I've been at your side from day one of you being here. Chloe knew you loved her, Tom cheated on her and hurt her in every way possible and at the end of the night she still chose him over you, but I'm the one who gets treated like he's the source of your pain." Jesse tries to calm himself and takes a deep breath. He squats at the chair Beca is sitting in taking her hand, "Don't we get to be happy Beca? Can't we move past the pain together and make everything alright? Why do I get to be cut out, but do you still love her in spite of everything she's made you go through?", Jesse feels her distance herself from him more and more until finally, her hand slips out of his entirely to wipe a tear from her cheek.

"I ask you now and otherwise I'll be the bigger person: do you choose me to make you happy or does she get to break your heart again?", Beca doesn't answer because she doesn't know how, but not meaning anything by it. Though the boy takes the silence as an answer and lets a few tears drop.

"I really do hope you give her up and try to find happiness elsewhere. She never deserved you. I won't be a burden anymore, I'll leave you alone from now on.", are the last words Jesse says to Beca and then he closes the door behind him.

Beca doesn't let herself cry, but with a blank face stares at the wall in front of her. Rethinking every move she's made since the day she arrived on campus kind of wishing she never did.

It's been a week since anyone has really seen Beca. She skips all the Bella rehearsals, she only goes to classes when she knows she can avoid any contact with Bella's or Trebles and she orders take-out instead of going to the diner.

Chloe is getting worried but knows right now there's nothing to do about it. She's been hanging out a lot with Andre and Maggie and found out soon enough that they can both sing very well having met each other at an audition for a musical. Maggie, for the time being, has taken Beca's place as a Bella and Andre helps Aubrey with bossing around the group since they're like besties now. Chloe isn't even jealous and has gotten very close to the British blonde.

"Are you sure it's okay if I take Beca's place? I don't want her to feel bad when she finds out.", Maggie says as she's helping Chloe pack up her stuff at the end of rehearsals.

"You're sweet to ask, but I don't even know if she's coming back. I've never not seen her for this long and I think she's not interested in doing so any time soon.", Chloe's face immediately saddens when talking about the short brunette and doesn't look Maggie in the eyes to avoid tearing up.

"Hey, Chloe. She's gonna come back alright. If you guys loved each other as much as you've told me, she can't stay away forever.", Maggie puts a hand on Chloe's arm and they smile at each other.

"Alright love birds, let's get out of here.", Stacie says with an evil grin as she walks by.

Chloe blushes a little and Maggie shakes her head smiling. They get up and walk out the door.

Beca decided to go to a class during Bella's rehearsals to avoid the girls but didn't know the rehearsals were actually earlier than normal because Aubrey had a dentist appointment that couldn't be rescheduled.

She walks over campus when she sees the Bella's come out of the auditorium. She panics and wants to run away, but realizes they have already seen her. All of the girls stop and freeze when they spot her and no one really knows what to do. Chloe feels like she's in a dream and doesn't know whether to be happy or cry (or both).

Stacie is the first one walking up to Beca. She doesn't say anything, the only thing she does is pull the taller girl toward her and hug her tight. For the first time, Beca feels she really needed this and hesitantly, but surely wraps her arms around Stacie.

When the other Bella's see that she's actually accepting the hug, they walk over and do the same forming a big ball of cuddliness. Except for Andre, Maggie, Aubrey and Chloe. The redhead knows she can't do the same which hurts her a lot and just runs away with Andre, Aubrey and Maggie running after her.

When the girls split from the hug, they see Beca in tears looking around to see where Chloe is.

"I think I saw her run away. I'm sorry B.", Cynthia Rose says and the other girls turn around to see.

"It's okay.", the brunette exhales deeply, "I realized a few days ago why Chloe did what she did and wanted to go apologize, but I felt ashamed for yelling and skipping the rehearsals.", Beca explains and the Bella's look at each other smiling because they knew everything was gonna be fine after all.

"Do you know where she might've run off to?", the short girl asks and Flo says that she's probably at Maggie's dorm followed by a lot of no's from the other girls.

"Who's Maggie?"

After Aubrey caught up with the running redhead (because she's in way better shape working out like crazy) they all went back to Maggie and Andre's place since this is their usual hangout spot.

"I mean what else could I have done? If I hugged her it would've been weird if I just stood there staring it would've been weird and if I talked to her it would've been painful, so what choices did I have but run.", Chloe says as she puts a big spoon of ice cream in her mouth.

"But running away is exactly what makes her think you don't wanna see her anymore. Do you really think she's gonna come back to you if she doesn't know where you are?" Aubrey states and just as she did, there's knocking on the door.

They open up and an out of breath Beca bends down with her hands on her knees to rest.

"Hey, sup Aubrey. Is Chloe here?", she tries to say in a nonchalant, cool way but fails by the heavy breathing.

"Uhm… yeah let me just get her for you.", the blonde wants to close the door, but Beca puts her foot in between to stop her.

"Oh that's okay, I'll just come in.", she forces herself past the annoyed Aubrey and sees the three others in the living room eating Ben and Jerry's.

"Omg, Becs!", Chloe says putting down her ice cream and standing up quickly.

"Who's Maggie?", is the first thing Beca says letting Chloe down because these are the first words in a week.

"I am and you are Beca. Pleasure meeting you.", the blonde stands up and puts her hand out.

"Yeah alright, but who the fuck are you?", Beca says still confused but also surprised by how beautiful she is.

"I ehm- I don't know how to put this more gently, but I-", the Britt tries to say, but Chloe cuts her off.

"She's your replacement.", the ginger says in a cold voice and then walks out the door.

Beca runs after her and when they're both away from the crowd and outside, the brunette catches her by the arm and stops her from getting away.

"Chlo, please! What do you mean she's my replacement?", Beca asks and the redhead scoffs.

"Really? That's what you ask? There's nothing else you wanna say to me?", Chloe yanks her arm out of the brunette's grip.

"What do you want me to say? I just heard I've been replaced by some gorgeous, British woman and I don't know exactly what's going on.", Beca tries not to get angry, but she felt insecure just seeing Maggie.

"I mean you could say sorry.", Chloe says and Beca snorts thinking it's a joke realizing soon enough it isn't.

"I should say sorry?! Wow, Chloe, that's rich, even for you. You broke my heart after you told me you loved me!"

"Yeah and I apologized about a million times! I know that doesn't make up for what I did, but maybe I could've done more if you picked up my calls or answered my texts."

"You fucking broke me, Chloe! How do you expect me to just be fine with that and move on?!", Beca says and there's a moment of silence as both cry, "I came running here because I did wanna say sorry and then I realized I didn't do anything stupid."

"So you didn't sleep with Jesse?", Chloe crosses her arms and tilts her head.

"I- it doesn't matter. I don't love him and it was a mistake and- oh… fuck", Beca leans against the wall and slowly slides down, "Damn ginger you're getting better at this.", Chloe slides down next to her and they just sit there for a while.


	8. Ch 8 (The date)

Little side note: Sorry it took so long again, with corona and all it's been kinda weird in my country. I'm already working on the next chapter and expect it to be finished earlier than this one. There are little hints in this one btw telling you something's off. Hope you enjoy it! 😊

Ch. 8 (The date):

"So you really slept with him huh?", Chloe asks. They both stare right in front of them.

"Yup.", Beca says nonchalantly and the redhead chuckles.

"Was it good?", Beca turns her head in disgust with the question.

"Oh my god Chlo?! And no it felt weird cause I'm not attracted to men.", they chuckle and Beca stomps the redhead in the shoulder with her fist.

"Hey!", the ginger says and stomps back.

They look at each other for a split second realizing what was going just minutes ago and go back to their previous state staring in silence till Beca breaks it again.

"How are we just okay?", she asks.

"What do you mean?", the redhead moves a little closer.

"How do we go from almost bashing each other's heads into two people on their way to mending their relationship in just simple moments of sitting and talking.", Chloe doesn't know how to answer this and moves close enough to put her head on the brunette's shoulder. Then the answer comes to her.

"Because I love you."

Before Beca can respond, the crew that was inside walks out and interrupts her.

They stand still and smile at the sight of the two girls sitting close to each other with Chloe's head on Beca's shoulder and even get an "aww" from Andre.

"We just wanted to get some food. Do yall wanna come?", Aubrey asks, but the girls deny her offer and decide to stay in a night.

"that's okay, I was gonna sleep at Stacie's anyways.", she says with a wink and they walk off while Chloe and Beca go back inside.

"So, what do you wanna do now? We can order some pizza or go to the diner.", Beca closes the door and when she turns around gets pinned against it.

"We do that every night. I know something more fun to do.", Chloe says and passionately kisses Beca.

Chloe takes off Beca's jacket and moves it to the couch. The brunette gets pushed on it wondering how she ended up being the bottom in this relationship with miss Bubbly. She bites her lip as the redhead moves on top of her and kisses her neck sliding her hands down to her pants, but Beca stops her.

"Wow, hold on.", they sit back up.

"What? Did I do something wrong?", Chloe says with a worried face.

"No no no that's not it! It's just that maybe it's better to move slow. I haven't even taken you on a date yet.", Beca cups the redhead's face.

"What about all those meals at the diner?", Chloe asks and moves closer gently kissing Beca. They lower to the couch and it seems like the brunette is giving in, but she cuts them off and sits up again.

"Nope. Tomorrow evening we're going on a date. I'll text you the details when I get home, but for now, let's order a pizza.".

After they eat their pizza and watched way too many chick-flicks, Beca had to go home and get some sleep before their big date tomorrow.

She lays in bed not able to doze off though when she realized she had today to figure out what they're gonna do. Where is she gonna take her? What is she gonna wear? What fucking details are there to text Chloe?

Beca must've fallen asleep at some point cause she wakes up abruptly from her morning alarm at 7.

She can't get back to rest and decides to go for a run. When on her way outside she remembers that there's someone who knows Chloe better than anyone and who has a very stylish girlfriend to help pick out an outfit. She calls her immediately.

"Hey Aubrey.", Beca hates that she has to ask the blonde for help.

"Beca? Why are you calling so early?", the blonde already sounds irritated, but Beca knows the captain wakes up at 6 sharp every morning, so it's not like she woke her up.

"Yeah I know and I'm sorry for having to do that, but I really need your help with something. I know we haven't always gotten along with each other, but there's one thing we have in common… Chloe.", the brunette states.

"What on earth would you ever need my help for with her? And if it's something you did wrong again I swear to god midget I will-"

"Hunt me down and kill me I get it, but nothing bad has happened… yet. That's why I'm calling, I just need some advice for a date.", the short girl shakes her head and rolls her eyes.

"Oh. Well, I guess I only want good for her and I am the best at planning events. When is the date?".

"Tonight.", Beca starts running to let out the frustration.

"Tonight!", Aubrey sighs and Beca can just see the look on the blonde's face right now, "It's fine we'll make it work. What did you have in mind?".

"That's why I need your help, I have no idea where to take her because we always ordered in or ate at the diner.", Beca says.

"Well, that's what she likes. Chloe isn't very difficult. If you give her some good food, a nice movie and maybe some liquor you're done.", the blonde knows from experience with guys who wanted to take her to fancy restaurants and the redhead turning down their offer.

"But how can I make it different from all the other nights we've done exactly the same? It's not gonna feel like our first date if we did something similar the night before.", the brunette can't count the times they've watched Mean girls and ate Chinese food.

"Maybe this time you cook and instead of watching a movie on Netflix you go to the cinema. Afterward you can just take a nice romantic walk.".

"Okay that's kind of genius Aubrey. Thank you.", Beca feels relieved.

"You can use our dorm since I'm guessing yours doesn't have a kitchen and ours does. This doesn't mean I like you btw. I love Chloe.", Aubrey says ruining their little moment.

"I get it. You can go back to torturing me now. See you around.", Beca hangs up before the blonde can reply and finishes her run.

Chloe's phone buzzes.

Becs: Can you stay away from your dorm for the rest of the day and then come back at 6?

She smirks and types her reply. Calling Aubrey to ask if she wants to go do something till 6 since she can't be in the dorm either not knowing the blonde has actually been a part of the planning.

She grabs her jacket and bag and goes out for a walk until she gets a reply from Aubrey.

Annoyed she looks at her phone again having it been an hour and Bree still hasn't replied which means she's probably at Stacie's dorm.

What the hell am I gonna do till 6?, she thinks and as she does, she spots a different tall blonde running a few feet away.

"Hey Mags wait up!", she shouts feeling all too familiar with trying to catch up with someone running away from you.

"Chloe? Hey, how've you been?", Maggie stops running and walks towards the redhead.

"Great! Beca and I are okay again and actually have a date planned for tonight.", Chloe smirks.

"What are you guys gonna do?", the blonde smiles at the redhead.

"I actually don't know yet, but as I've been told, there's a surprise waiting for me at the dorm when I come back at 6.", Chloe checks her phone for any messages and then puts it in her pocket giving up on anyone messaging her.

"So here you are. You're just gonna wait till it's 6?", Maggie asks, "We can hang out if you want.".

"Oh good, I was hoping you would ask, so I didn't have to for the third time today. What do you wanna do?", the redhead asks and they start planning their next few hours.

"Aubrey I swear to god! This is impossible! How do you make the pasta perfectly cooked? How do you make this sauce that seems to have a bazillion ingredients? And what is that smell?!", Beca holds her nose and coughs looking at the mess in front of her.

"That would be the Bolognese you tried to make and oh my god get it out of this dorm. We just have to follow the recipe and we'll be fine.", Aubrey grabs the big pot with sauce in front of her and throws the red blob in the garbage disposal, "Let's start again.".

After an hour of mixing all the things they have together in the big pot and trying to make it taste better than the first few rounds, they feel like they've achieved maximum tastiness with their dish and agree to take a break from all the cooking. Though not too long cause Beca has to change into something more flattering than the tomato coffered T-shirt she's currently wearing.

"Are you sure this is everything we have to do?", Beca asks just to be certain.

"Yes, now go change and I will be gone when you get back. If you need anything at all, text me.", the blonde girl holds up her phone and then pushes the brunette outside the door making her hurry even though there's plenty of time.

That was oddly nice. I think she's starting to warm up to me, Beca thinks and chuckles at the idea of her and Aubrey actually becoming closer.

"What's so funny?", a familiar voice asks and when the short girl looks up, she sees that Andre guy.

"Oh ehm, nothing really. Inside joke.", Beca doesn't mean to be awkward, she just is that way with new people. She doesn't know them very well and thus can't think of anything to start a conversation. Even though there are a million questions to ask when you don't know someone.

"I was just on my way to Chloe and Aubrey's dorm to ask if they can hang. Are they home?", the guy looks behind the short girl at the closed door.

"Actually, it would be better if you could meet Aubrey someplace else. Chlo and I have a date and we're gonna use the dorm for dinner.", Beca explains.

"Oh, well then I guess I'll just call her. Have fun by the way.", is the last thing he says and then he walks off getting his phone out of his pocket.

"Thanks!", the brunette is a little confused at the sudden haste of the guy, but I guess it would've been more annoying if he'd stayed and made more conversation.

She gets to her dorm and opens the door seeing the outfit ready on her bed. Sighing she examines it and overthinks how things could be more perfect, but she has to stop whining and get out of this food fight of an outfit and so puts on the cute red dress that doesn't fit what she usually wears at all and had kept for a whole different situation.

She does her hair and make-up and then goes back to the empty dorm.

Setting the table she checks the time seeing she has 20 minutes left. She's also got one message from Chloe sent a few hours ago.

Chlo: Hmmm… interesting(:

Chlo: I'll hang out with Bree xx

Beca feels flutters in her stomach just by seeing the 2 x's and can't wait till the redhead's here.

When Chloe looks at the time, she jumps up from the chair she's sitting in and gasps.

"What! Who died?", Maggie says half kidding as she gets up as well and acts shocked.

"It's a quarter past 6!", the redhead shouts in bloody terror.

"So-ooooh shiiiiit. It's gonna be fine, just call her and I'll see if I can catch a taxi.", the blonde runs to the streets and starts waving her arms at every car passing by.

Chloe quickly dials the brunette's number that she learned out of her head after she first got it, but no one picks up as Beca had just gone to the bathroom to check if her make-up was still looking okay (like she did every 10 minutes) and her phone was on vibrate.

Maggie runs back in, "I'm sorry Chloe they won't stop for me. Did you talk to Beca?", she asks.

"No, she didn't pick up. Are you sure you couldn't get any cabs? It seemed a little like you waved at every normal car.", Chloe gets up from her stool and goes outside herself saying she'll try it.

When Beca gets back from the bathroom she hears her phone buzz and rushes over to it hoping it's Chloe. One missed call and a text message.

Chloe: Hey Bec, I'm gonna be a lot later than expected. I lost track of time and am pretty far away from the dorms. Meet me behind the building at the parking spots at a quarter to 7.

Beca shakes her head and rolls her eyes with a smile on her face.

At least she didn't forget, she thinks and turns off the stove with the cooking pasta on it.

"I got one!", Chloe shouts running back into the café they were sitting in. She sees Maggie holding her phone.

"I got scared you might forget it.", she simply says and before Chloe can say anything the cabdriver honks at them and they run not wanting to keep him waiting.

"Barden university please.", Chloe says and fastens her seatbelt.

"You can just drop us off behind the building with the dorms.", Maggie adds and smiles at Chloe…


	9. Ch 9 (The accident)

_Side note: _

_Hey guys :), I haven't been happy with the stuff I wrote for a while and I just didn't feel the right motivation which made my writing worse. These times are crazy and I hope all of you are safe and home! Thank you for taking the time to read my work and I love getting comments doesn't matter if it's good or bad (although I hope good __). I hope you enjoy!_

Ch.9 (The accident):

Beca still sitting on the brick wall in the parking lot feels her phone buzz in her pocket. Her screen lit up with the name 'Lil red' makes her smile and she picks up grinning.

"Is this a miss Beca Mitchell?", a man asks.

"Ehm, yes. Who is this?", Beca gets up from the wall quickly.

"Sorry miss, this is officer James. You were in miss Beale's phone as the emergency contact.", a deep voice states, and Beca's heart drops, "Miss Beale was involved in an accident and is being taken to the police station in custody as a primary suspect. She will have her right to a call which could be for you or someone else close to her. You will be able to visit tomorrow and for now, are allowed to come to the precinct for the details. Do you understand this?", officer Grace asks and Beca freezes for a second.

"Yes! Ehm, yes. I'll go to the precinct. Can I bring others?", Beca starts to tear up and puts her phone on speaker, so she can text Aubrey while she's at it.

"That is up to you ma'am, but I wouldn't bring more than one or two if by that you mean her parents."

"Yes, well…basically yeah. Thank you officer.", she hangs up and waits for Aubrey to come pick her up.

When Aubrey, Stacie, and Beca get to the precinct, they meet officer Grace and sit down in his office.

"Thank you for coming miss Mitchell and… you two ladies. This is a very unfortunate situation in which case we always like to talk about it with family or friends in person.", the man says and the girls nod in silence, "We haven't questioned miss Beale yet, so this is just what we have seen. Miss Beale has gotten into a car accident with the cab she was taking at the time. The cab driver has been stabbed in the neck two times and died behind the wheel making the car crash. The cab cam wasn't connected to a hard drive of some sorts and we're currently trying to figure out with the company what we can do to see the footage, so all we know for sure is that she was in the car with him when he died and she was the only person near the car when it had wrecked. We had no other choice, but to take her into custody to make sure she wouldn't flee or do something else that would put others into more danger.", officer Grace gets interrupted by Beca.

"This is bullshit.", she says mumbles, and Stacie softly pinches her arm as a sign that acting up won't help Chloe any better, "I'm sorry, but I have proof that she wasn't alone in that car. A woman named Maggie… ehm", she turns to Aubrey, "What was her last name?", but Aubrey shrugs not knowing.

"Yes she did comment about a blonde, British woman in the car with her, but there were no signs of a second person present at the time. No little strains of hair, no pieces of cloth ripped off an outfit, there was really nothing to go by. We send the knife to a lab and are still waiting for the DNA results, but till then we have no other choice, but to hold her.", Grace responds and the short brunette quiets down.

"But, as far as I know about the law,", Aubrey says, "you can only hold her for three days without any real proof and then you have to let her go because there's not enough evidence to prove the accused committed the crime.", the blonde finishes and Stacie looks at her with big eyes.

"Yes, ma'am that is the law, so we predict that she will be let go before tomorrow when the results have come back.", Grace gets up and shows the Bella's out, "Girls hold up.", he says and they walk back to him, "I don't think that she did it. I have some real experience with cases like this one and no murderer has ever acted like she did. She was real shaken when we got to her and didn't seem like she was lying when she told us about the other girl, but most cops don't feel that way very quickly and I can tell ya, that if the lab results get back with her DNA that she will most likely be found guilty."

"But they can't just do that. They have to find Maggie too.", Aubrey responds and the officer nods.

"Yes, but we don't know why she disappeared. It could've been because she did it or it could've been out of fear. IF we find her, it doesn't mean we can immediately throw her in prison. We'd have to go through the same routine as miss Beale is currentlu in and we'll probably end up in court, so I advise you to get the best lawyer you can find, cause this could turn out real bad.", he wishes them luck and closes the door to his office.

The girls are in the car thinking things over and no one really knows what to do next, but wait for the phone call.

Then Beca's phone goes off and they all jump up.

"Yes?!", Beca says and puts the phone on speaker. They hear a lot of grunting mostly from a man, "Chlo?", Beca raises her eyebrows.

"No, Amy here. I got em.", Amy grunts and Beca snickers.

"Got who?", Stacie asks from behind the wheel.

"I told the girls what happened and asked if they knew where Andre is since he is Maggie's best friend and I felt that he had was involved in some way.", the short brunette answers.

"And he was just sneaking around your dorm Aubrey, so I pinned him to the ground.", the Australian Bella shouts and now they all giggle.

"Okay Ames, we're on our way. Just make sure he won't leave.", Beca hangs up the phone and they park next to the building.

When they go up and open the door to Aubrey's dorm, they see Andre sitting on the couch and Amy sitting in a chair in front of him flipping a baseball bat in her hands.

"See guys! Here he is. Honestly, it was easier than catching a chicken.", Amy gets up and as the girls walk in.

"I told her I wasn't gonna run.", Andre says and turns to Amy, "You don't need that bat.", he wants to get up, but Amy holds her the weapon up again and he sits down.

"It's better if you just stay seated", Beca says knowing Amy will hurt him if needed.

"If you just give me a second to explain myself.", he says holding his hands up in defeat. When no one objects he continues, "when I heard what had happened to Chloe I knew it didn't matter what I said, but that I would look guilty either way. So I ran. I only came back because I had forgotten some of my stuff.", he looks at Aubrey who has a hard time hearing her best friend would just leave without saying goodbye to her, "Bree, I never meant to hurt anyone by leaving. I just can't afford getting dragged into this mess.", Beca signs to Amy and the Australian puts down her bat and forces him up.

"Just go.", Beca says eyeing him down as he walks to the door.

"Wait!", Aubrey stops him before he gets out, "Amy grab your bat and get him back on the couch.", Andre sighs and sits down again.

"Come on I told you what happened just let me go", the man defends himself.

"If you were here to grab what you had forgotten, why were you trying to sneak into my apartment?", she asks him and his face darkens.

"Let me go!", he shouts and when he gets up Amy tries to hit him, but misses. He runs towards the door and opens it. Aubrey jumps on him to stop him, but he aggressively knocks her away with his elbow and she falls on the ground. He looks down at what he's done to his best friend and at the other girls who are all unable to move. Then he closes the door and leaves and the Stacie kneels down next to Aubrey trying to wake her up.

Chloe sat thinking about what had happened and replaying the situation over and over again in her head. She'd gotten a glass of water and something to eat and the officers treated her more like a visitor than a criminal. They talk to her often and gave her a private cell with no others in it. None of them believe she did it, but they follow orders from their captain.

"Miss Beale?", a young cop walks to her cell and opens the door, "If you want you can make a call now. If you'd just follow me.", she gets up and follows him to an old fashioned cellphone on the wall.

"Do you know the number of who you want to call? If not I can maybe look it up for you. We don't normally do that, but I can make an exception for you.", he smiles at her, but Chloe knows Beca's number better than her own and politely declines, giving him a half-smile back.

She turns the right numbers and carefully lifts the phone from its holder. She sighs as she hears it ring a few times and tears up when no one answers yet. The young cop standing behind her empathizes with the girl and can't help but feel really bad when he sees her drop her head and let the phone ring once more before she reaches to hang up.

"Hello?", Beca picks up her phone just in time having lost it when she sat down on the couch.

"Beca!", Chloe jumps a little.

"Chlo! Are you okay? Are they treating you well, cause I swear to god I will-", she says angrily.

"Yeah yeah I know, but they're actually really nice to me.", she sniffs and looks at the young man.

"Hold up I'm putting you on speaker.", the small brunette holds up the phone, and Aubrey and Stacie sit next to her.

"Heyyy Chloe.", the girls say and the redhead talks to them for a while, but realizes she's already on the phone longer than they normally let anyone and she asks them to wrap it up and if they have any news.

They agreed not to talk about Andre yet, but do that tomorrow since they don't want her to worry, "We're all just thinking about you and trying to do whatever we can to help.", Stacie says quickly and the rest agrees.

"Oh Red one last thing", Beca says, "do you know what her last name was?", Chloe thinks and realizes she's held Maggie's purse for her once and her driver's license fell out, "Maybe it's fake, but I'm pretty sure it started with a C." when they hear it they all shake their heads, but at least they know a little bit more now.

The DNA sample testing has delayed, so Chloe stayed at the precinct overnight. They made the cell as comfortable as they could and they all seem to be weak around her. They've also put off the questioning till the next day since the trauma was so fresh and it's better for them to wait until she got some sleep at least.

"Miss Beale, you're girlfriend brought you some clothes and after you've changed you can go talk to her.", officer Grace hands her a pile and she waits for him to leave so she can change.

When she gets escorted to an office she sees Beca without any of the other Bella's sitting on a stool and looking at the ground tapping her foot obviously anxious.

"Becs?", the redhead says to make her look up, and when the brunette does she doesn't anything but walks up to her and kisses her passionately.

When she pulls away they smile and all she says is: "Hey Red.", the ginger chuckles and they sit down.

"We're gonna get you off the hook you know that right?", Beca says and Chloe nods, "I heard the DNA test is coming back in a few hours so I'm ready to come pick you up at any time.", the short girl takes the redhead's hands and they sit like that for a while.

"So what was that yesterday?", Chloe asks.

"What was what?", Beca knows she has to tell her eventually.

"You guys were obviously not telling me something. It's okay, I can handle it.", Chloe says and Beca sighs.

"You're right. We didn't want to worry you, but Amy caught Andre yesterday and we tried talking to him about Maggie, but he lied and then got really angry when Aubrey called him out for it. He ran and knocked out Aubrey with his elbow, but she's fine she just has a bruise that's it.", they talk about it for a while and the redhead can't believe they kept all that from her on the phone yesterday but can imagine she would've freaked a little bit.

After a while officer Grace walks in and tells them it's time for the questioning.

They get up and lock lips one more time. Chloe tries to turn, but Beca holds her just a second longer and whispers in her ear: "You've done nothing wrong and everyone here knows it.", Chloe smiles and walks away.


End file.
